User talk:Bowser101
HELLO Welcome to Phineas and Ferb Wiki, and thank you for your contribution to User talk:Zacbio! There's a lot to do around here, so I hope you'll stay with us and make many more improvements. A short list of rules for the Phineas and Ferb Wiki can be found here. :Please make sure you're ! It'll help you, and the rest of us, keep track of all your edits. :New to wikis? The Community Portal has an outline of the site, and pages to help you learn how to edit. :Before you continue editing, please read through Manual of Style and " ". Also, check out the FAQ. These pages will help prevent you from making many common first-time editor mistakes and make the job of the administrators easier. :' ' is a great first stop each time you visit, because you can see what other people are editing right this minute, and where you can help. :Questions? If you still have questions, you can ask at the Help desk or on the associated with each article, or post a message on my talk page! :Get Involved! Once you've edited a couple of pages, check out our IRC Chat room and Downtown Danville to weigh in on issues pertaining to the site. A wiki is a democratic place and your input is very much encouraged. You may also wish to look at the Phineas and Ferb Wiki Project: Featured Articles. I'm really happy to have you here, and look forward to working with you! :-- RRabbit42 (Talk) 22:35, January 1, 2010 — Note:' This is an automated message, please be patient while waiting for a response to questions as there may not currently be an admin logged in. Thanks Thank you very much, and a Happy New Year to you to! --Zacbio 23:02, January 1, 2010 (UTC) Re: ? (about userbox) This it: Template:BufadysonShipper Zacbio {Zacbio's talk} 80% Your score for my quiz is 80% PIG LATIN!? How is that even a '70s sitcom cliche? --Perry vs. Doofenshmirtz, Pinky vs. Poofenplotz, Planty vs. Doofenshmirtz (for 10 minutes) 23:25, January 9, 2010 (UTC) Your blog I don't want to change, so I've left it. I don't want war. Nor the thing that happened to JC. [[User:PerryPerry|'~PerryPerry - The Perry (and Phinbella) lover']] 23:03, January 11, 2010 (UTC) In response to your response to my response to your response to my quiz You don't need to watch 70s sitcoms, They mention the cliche in the episode --Perry vs. Doofenshmirtz, Pinky vs. Poofenplotz, Planty vs. Doofenshmirtz (for 10 minutes) 23:04, January 11, 2010 (UTC) About the thing on Isabella's page Well, I don't think Isabella is actually based off a female videogame character. In fact, there are even media out there which aren't videogames, but have a character similar to Isabella. (e.g. Minerva Mouse. P.S. I don't use the name "Minnie", since it sounds a bit, you know, innapropriate. I can't believe I even said it on this Wiki! Even in "Put That Putter Away", nobody said "minigolf" or "golf in mini". Instead, they said "golf in miniature" and "miniature golf".) But that's not the point; I just wanted to point out that of all the characters that are similar to Isabella, (i.e. Amy Rose, Minerva Mouse, Princess Peach etc.) I think Amy is the most similar. Besides, maybe I should go write the names of other female characters on there right now. NNewt84 23:54, January 11, 2010 (UTC) Excuse me, he insulted me first, and never apologized, he just removed it, I noticed you aren't criticizing him, meaning your choosing to go against me simply because you disagree with my point of view and the fact that I'm using big words, I will NEVER reduce my self to what the rest of your "posters" are and if you have issue with that then either A. Adapt or B. Stop posting things that will get my ridicule Bobtherandomguy 01:23, January 12, 2010 (UTC) A friendly message Please don't call other users jerks, especially on their own Talk pages; all it does is promote hostility. -- Ryan Stoppable (call me, beep me) 19:13, January 13, 2010 (UTC) I noticed you commented on my blogs involving Shipping and Baljeet, thank you for your contribution, but if I needed someone telling me who I should pair together, I probably wouldn't be a fan of the show, the point of the Shipping Blog was not to have people randomly yell things, but rather to convince people that shipping wars are stupid and if you dislike something look somewhere else. While I have no problems with either "Phinebella" or "Baljinger"(in fact supporting both myself)the reduction of my thought out attempt to end feuding to a simple portmanteau couple name I will have trouble respecting you as both a fellow user and also a fan of the show. Furthermore, if you dislike the fact that I will not simply shout couple names but rather have long drawn out responses, then avoid any situation where I'd feel the need to speak, because I'm not gonna stop just to appease you. Until Next Time Bobtherandomguy 23:21, January 14, 2010 (UTC) I guess I guess Coltracy would ''be better. Thanks for the message! Bigtime43 04:00, January 16, 2010 (UTC) Fanon It somewhat relates to school and friends. I won't tell you more. I'm still avtive here, so don't go around and mess up like that last time with the JC problem, ok? Thank you. [[User:PerryPerry|'~PerryPerry - The Perry (and Phinbella) lover']] 15:39, January 16, 2010 (UTC) :Yes, remember you left messages on people's talk pages saying ''Bring jeremycreek back" over and over again? They felt quite annoyed. You can stop with me now already. No hard feelings, but I think I'm the one who's in charge of my acc. Thank you for listening. [[User:PerryPerry|'~PerryPerry - The Perry (and Phinbella) lover']] 02:27, January 17, 2010 (UTC) Hi Just felt like saying hi! ---Zacbio--Agent Z 01:05, January 17, 2010 (UTC) Dealing with Insults Please read through Phineas and Ferb Wiki:Disruptive editing, especially the section called Dealing with insults. I'm sorry he insulted you, but please follow the instructions on that page after his block is done. —Topher (talk) 07:47, January 17, 2010 (UTC) Awesome userpage AWESOME USERPAGE! Go Phinabellla (or Phinibella or Phinbellla) so basically Phineas+Isabella for ever! Or maybe Isaneas! ISANEAS! ~~Zacbio (I have a crush on Isabella!)' 13:38, January 17, 2010 (UTC) Re:a question... It was in fact fan cruft, biased, and opinionated. The statement was clearly asserting that Isabella was merely hugging Phineas because he's her crush, and not because it was a group hug, which is based solely on the person who added its belief in Phinbella. We actually came to a brief consensus that it was such and agreed to remove it. The Flash {talk} 16:15, January 17, 2010 (UTC) How did you make that awesome userbox How did you make it so awesome? I want one, but with you instead! ~~Zacbio (I have a crush on Isabella!)' 20:15, January 17, 2010 (UTC) Thanks for helping Thanks for helping with my user page. But I still wan to know how to make that awesome userbox! ~~Zacbio (I have a crush on Isabella!)' 20:23, January 17, 2010 (UTC) : Thank you! 20:37, January 17, 2010 (UTC)20:37, January 17, 2010 (UTC)20:37, January 17, 2010 (UTC)20:37, January 17, 2010 (UTC)~~Zacbio (I have a crush on Isabella!)' 20:37, January 17, 2010 (UTC) User boxes? How do i get userboxes on my page? Ferbluver (How funky is your chicken, How loose is your goose!) 20:23, January 17, 2010 (UTC) Thank you so much Thank you so much! Now I hopefully don't have to change my userpage ever again! ~~Zacbio (I have a crush on Isabella!)' 20:45, January 17, 2010 (UTC) How did you make all the awesome userboxes How did you made all those cool Isabella boxes and others too (I want to show the articles I made a fanon too)? ~~Zacbio (I have a crush on Isabella!)' 22:08, January 17, 2010 (UTC) Make your own userbox! It didn't work. Could you help me again. ~~Zacbio (I have a crush on Isabella!)' 22:25, January 17, 2010 (UTC) Friend You're like my best online friend! :) ~~Zacbio (I have a crush on Isabella!)' 23:06, January 17, 2010 (UTC) Userboxes Now everyone can make their own! ~~Zacbio (I have a crush on Isabella!)' Tri-State Gazette Issue 12 Radom userboxes Can you make some random userboxes and then put them on my page? I'd also like one that says "This user owns the Phineas and Ferb Cd" or something like that! ~~Zacbio (I have a crush on Isabella!)' 01:47, January 19, 2010 (UTC) : Thanks. This user is not a platypus..... lol! ~~Zacbio (I have a crush on Isabella!)' 12:31, January 19, 2010 (UTC) Could you please add.... this userbox for me: It occurred to this user '''''that what they really should be doing is fighting fire with fire. And by fire, They meant Perry the Platypus, and by fire, They ALSO meant Perry the Platypus. It occured to them when they were on fire. ~~Zacbio (I have a crush on Isabella!)' 23:23, January 19, 2010 (UTC) Ferb-uary Can you do a user box for ME that says :This user was born in Ferb-uary: IT"s true, I was. |||||||||||||||| 22:45, January 22, 2010 (UTC)~~Zacbio (I have a crush on Isabella!)' Where were you? You should take your templates down. ~~Zacbio (I have a crush on Isabella!)' 00:16, January 25, 2010 (UTC) I NEED HELP!!!!!!! I NEED HELP!!!! i canot make any userboxes i am a loser it is a catastrophy!!!!!! PLEASE HELP!!!!!! - Ferbluver (How funky is your chicken, How loose is your goose!) 00:48, January 25, 2010 (UTC) Ok thanks its not really a list but here: Normal: the ferb and vanessa shipper on Custom: one that says: this user wishes they're birthday in Ferb-uary One more thing culd i get another custom one that says: This user gets alot of help from Bowser101 Please, only if you get time though i don't like to be a bother (ok now it is) Super Duper Thanks! thanks for making those for me! I really mean the super duper thanks, so thanks!!!!!!! One more thing nobody is answering it is not uploading my pics thats why my Pictures! area is empty :Yer welcome! Re: ? What does this mean? ~~Zacbio (I have a crush on Isabella!)' 20:14, January 26, 2010 (UTC) : Sorry, I don't. But I speek Pig-French. ~~Zacbio (I have a crush on Isabella!)' 22:38, January 26, 2010 (UTC) "Eh" Although it is a sterotype, some Canadiens actually do say this nasty two-letter word. Personally, I and my family, do not say eh. Some of friends do, but rarely. I've heard Amercians say it though. And I'm getting very sick of this sterotype and many other Canadien sterotypes, like it's ALWAYS cold. It is not where I live. And the "Eh" sterotype, it's like if we said Amercians say "y'all" a lot. Which some do..... ~~Zacbio (I have a crush on Isabella!)' 22:55, January 26, 2010 (UTC) Re: the "Y'all" stereotype Sorry... Did I not say some? (But it worse for us Canadiens) ~~Zacbio (I have a crush on Isabella!)' 23:17, January 26, 2010 (UTC) Koopa! I like your new section, Koopa!. I started one similar to it called My big ideas of the week. I like the fact you can use a Bob-omb. I am going to try and make a Userbox featuring Bowser if you have links to pictures. AgentP 22:52, January 27, 2010 (UTC) Shipping war Nice work on the template, all you need to do now is add color to the template, then we can use it on shipping war pages. Regards, Phin68 talk to Phin68 22:50, January 28, 2010 (UTC) :Er, actually, all the color I see on the template is the black border (if I'm correct). Phin68 talk to Phin68 22:57, January 28, 2010 (UTC) ::No, it just basically shows it transparent, making it match the Phineas and Ferb Wiki page background. Phin68 talk to Phin68 23:09, January 28, 2010 (UTC) :::I like the colors that were picked (gray and black). I see the gray background and the black text. AgentP 23:11, January 28, 2010 (UTC) wii games What games do you have for the Wii? Also I think they should make a Phineas and Ferb Wii game. AgentP 23:03, January 28, 2010 (UTC) :According to Wikipedia, they say one's in developement. But, what do they know? They do have a long back history of lying... Phin68 talk to Phin68 23:08, January 28, 2010 (UTC) ::One of the creators (I think Swampy) mentioned it in an audio interview on Wired.com (of which there are two: one with both Dan and Swampy, and the other with only Swampy). -- Ryan Stoppable (call me, beep me) 00:39, January 29, 2010 (UTC) Re: HELP MEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE! How can I? ~~Zacbio (I have a crush on Isabella!)' 00:27, January 29, 2010 (UTC) Re: your message on my Talk page First of all, please calm down. All you're doing is escalating the situation. In the future, please just revert the edits and report them on an administrator's Talk page if necessary. In this particular case, the user did use profanity, so they will likely be blocked once an admin comes online. As for helping you, there's nothing I can do either, as I am not an administrator. Sorry. -- Ryan Stoppable (call me, beep me) 00:35, January 29, 2010 (UTC) User page I have unlocked your user page. That is a major project you've got going on over there. Some friendly advice to avoid being vandalized is not to reveal so much. This isn't Facebook or MySpace. You are creating a page about yourself that anyone can edit and need to realize that sometimes people just can't help themselves from being mean. My suggestion is to trim down your user page to the bare essentials and find another outlet for your self expression to send people that are curious about you, such as a MySpace page or another website where you can control who edits it. Unfortunately it's the nature of the beast that vandalism will happen, but you can help yourself out by moving it someplace where you can control it. I've also noticed that oftentimes you make lots of edits in a short period of time on the same page. Sometimes you make an edit, save it, then fix a typo and save it again. From now on, please use the Preview button next to the Save page button, review what you've edited, and then save it only when you're done editing that page for the time being. Excessively editing the same page pollutes the database by making it difficult to follow changes in the history logs of a particular page. —Topher (talk) 06:34, January 29, 2010 (UTC) :I've actually added more but changed the format to a more complex form. i figure that many won't be able to vandalize it because, quite simply, they won't know how. i can revert any bad edits because if there are any, they'll take forever to do one. anons can't edit my page anymore, and they were the issue. but, one question, the new template's background doesn't cut off at the end of Koopa!, so, if you know how, can you fix that for me? thanks! [[User talk:Bowser101|'~Bowser101']] 13:29, January 29, 2010 (UTC) Bowser, please keep in mind that this is a Phineas and Ferb wiki, not a Nintendo wiki, Myspace or Facebook. Categories and Templates should be related to this show, not personal empire building. — RRabbit42 (leave a message) 15:00, January 29, 2010 (UTC) :'k. those were the only "off topic" ones that I was creating. i'm done. [[User talk:Bowser101|'~Bowser101']] 21:45, January 29, 2010 (UTC) ::@Topher: actually, problem solved. [[User talk:Bowser101|'~Bowser101']] 17:10, January 30, 2010 (UTC) Scale back the Koopa troop, please Bowser, please read Wikipedia's guidelines for what should not go on a user page and try to find a way to scale back this "Koopa troop" thing you've got going on. You've made quite a few good edits, but I'm concerned that you're creating a "join Bowser's private little clique" section on our wiki. The following pages seem to be for your personal benefit more than helping this wiki: :* Template:KoopaTroopaBox :* Template:Bowseruserbox :* Template:BowserKoopacharacterbox :* Template:Koopa! :* Category:Users who like Bowser101 :* Category:Users who like the super mario character bowser :* User:Bowser101/Featured Minion Archive :* User:Bowser101/Bowser's Sandbox Zone In addition, your User page has some personal information on it about you and your friends that needs to be removed for your safety and theirs. You should never give out full names and places you live and/or go to school on a public website like this wiki. If you are looking for a place where you can run this "Koopa troop", you really should look at getting a Facebook or MySpace account. You will have the ability to decide who sees your personal information and who cannot. Everyone, including search engines like Google, can see what you've got on this wiki. Please fix this before it becomes a problem. — RRabbit42 (leave a message) 03:52, February 7, 2010 (UTC) :these are the solutions: ::*The Koopa Troop as a "click" - does not exist ::* Template:KoopaTroopaBox - this is harmless, and it is the only one of its kind ::* Template:Bowseruserbox - this was just created as a counterpart to... ::* Template:BowserKoopacharacterboxx - this was requested from me by another user ::* Template:Koopa - i did get carried away with this, i blanked the page and then had topher delete it. ::* the categories - they just came with the userboxes ::* the Featured Minion Archive - i don't even need this anymore, as i have moved my Koopa! stuff to my own wiki. ::* my sandbox zone - this was created so i could learn to create templates more easily. this is essential. ::* personal info - moved to my wiki :[[User talk:Bowser101|'~Bowser101']] 01:13, February 11, 2010 (UTC) Helping How about when ever I see a bad edit done by a IP or whatever, I'll undo it. ~~Zacbio (I have a crush on Isabella!)(talk to me) 13:31, January 30, 2010 (UTC) :Topher already Semi-Protected my page so that anons and new users can't change it. the only way for vandalism to happen now, is for the vandal to register for awhile. i left a message for the vandals in Koopa!, so, I think it's over. if you see any bad edits, you can revert them for me. [[User talk:Bowser101|'~Bowser101']] 13:38, January 30, 2010 (UTC) Online? Are you online today please i need someone to talk to! � - Febluver (How funky is your chicken, How loose is your goose!) 20:20, January 31, 2010 (UTC) When ever you get this i have a favor answer me back! � - Febluver (How funky is your chicken, How loose is your goose!) 20:32, January 31, 2010 (UTC) can you please make a user box that says: this user owns a fedora and one that says: this user owns the phineas and ferb cd and one that says: this user owns a talking perry or something like that oh and take your time Thanks! Tri-State Gazette Issue 13 Phinabella Wiki Phinabella Wiki notice: No one has made an edit in one day. The last edit was actually made by me. Just wanted to let you know! AgentP 23:52, February 1, 2010 (UTC) Re: No thank you. I don't have the time, and I strongly doubt that a whole project is needed to get one article to FA status. Getting her article to FA already falls under PF-Project Fireside. The Flash {talk} 03:15, February 7, 2010 (UTC) Thanks for the Happy Birthday Thank you so much! :) Also, aweome Koopa! Newletter!~~Zacbio (I have a crush on Isabella!)'(talk to me) 12:33, February 7, 2010 (UTC) : I put my name of the suscribers list. Does that mean they'll be put on my user page? And please put the first one too (I believe the one you have now!) ~~Zacbio (I have a crush on Isabella!)(talk to me) 12:38, February 7, 2010 (UTC) ::The 1st what? ::: Thanks! ~~Zacbio (I have a crush on Isabella!)'(talk to me) 15:48, February 7, 2010 (UTC) you should read them! they rock! You should read the Warriors books, they are waaayyy better then Twilight in my opinion, or any other books I've read before. They're action packed, I love that about them. Good story line, you just have to get through the fact that all of the characters are cats.^^ But that's where personification comes in and helps. ILovePhineasAndFerb 01:40, February 8, 2010 (UTC) EE? do you have an earth eternal account? if you do let me know! :sorry, no [[User talk:Bowser101|'~Bowser101']] 02:26, February 8, 2010 (UTC) Phineas and Ferb Wiki is not... Phineas and Ferb Wiki is not your personal communications center. We provide limited tools to interact socially with each other, such as blogs, user talk pages, and your own user page, but we are not a social networking site. The Template:Koopa! does not belong on this wiki and will be deleted in 24 hours along with all pages connecting to it. Also, your user page will be blanked in 24 hours if you don't cut it back to a decent length, remove all references to people that are not active on the Phineas and Ferb Wiki, and choose one infobox for yourself. In addition, please try to make your userboxes a bit more presentable. —Topher (talk) 07:33, February 8, 2010 (UTC) :I've peronally blanked the koopa template personally, i got carried away with that, but, please let me leave my userpage, it's popular with my friends at school and several other users. and if i have to move the whole project at once over to my other wiki, they'll keep asking me why i deleted it! and, i thought my userboxes were very presentable, i put them in 2 columns on purpose because i have so many. pleeeeeeeeeeeeeeease let me leave my userpage for at least a few more weeks. i'm gonna try to transfer my userpage features to the Phinabella Wiki, but it'll take time. [[User talk:Bowser101|'~Bowser101']] 13:29, February 8, 2010 (UTC) Thank you for blanking the koopa template. As I said last night, we are not a social networking site. I will give you until Friday to get everything cleaned up. It is the personal information that you are displaying about others that is my particular complaint. You may want to consider not including that wherever you plan on moving it to since it is not okay to give others' personal information online. Take a look at this page for more info. Please understand that I'm not trying to crush your individual expression, just trying to help you understand what is and is not acceptable on this wiki. —Topher (talk) 20:11, February 8, 2010 (UTC) :i'm moving them to this page, at my wiki that i created. if you're talking about Featured Minion, my FM loves being FM. i can assure you that she has no objections to the FM section. :(UPDATE) Koopa has been transferred to the place at he link above Thank you for removing the items that we were having issues with. I wish I could convince you that you shouldn't have that information on your other wiki, but I don't really have any jurisdiction over there. Your user page could use a lot of work from a design perspective. However, since it no longer contains personal information about others, it will not be blanked. I would still like you to consider other ways to present the items on that page and reducing the number of infoboxes you're using to 1, but it is not important enough to warrant such action. Thank you for your cooperation. —Topher (talk) 19:49, February 11, 2010 (UTC) what about JC? Is Jeremy Creek inactive or leave the wiki? I've read a bit of talk about this all over the place. Did JC leave? If so, how come? =( ILovePhineasAndFerb 23:11, February 10, 2010 (UTC) Is JC the creator of Fergretchen (or whatever you want to call Ferb+ Gretchen). I don't particulary ship them, but I think JC's fanart is amazing! I hope to be able to draw the characters that well one day... also, I am very impressed on how many edits you have made in the time youv'e been on the wiki! Now that's commitment! When I joined, I thought you had been a member for a year or so. =D ILovePhineasAndFerb 23:49, February 10, 2010 (UTC) :JeremyCreek left the wiki for 8 1/2 days starting on 12/26/09, but we brought him back. he's active now, but his story is a great example of why not to engage in shipping wars. Bobtherandomguy created Feretchen, but JeremyCreek is the greatest supporter of it. [[User talk:Bowser101|'~Bowser101']] 00:44, February 11, 2010 (UTC) ok, i get it now. ^^ ILovePhineasAndFerb 00:13, February 12, 2010 (UTC) Warriors *gasp* YOU'RE A WARRIOR CATS FAN, TOO?! YAYZ!!! NOW WE HAVE 3 WARRIOR CATS AND PHINEAS AND FERB FANS HERE!!! Who's your fav cat? Mine's Graystripe's family. The first one with Silverstream, not Millie. I mean, Millie's OK, but I like Silverstream better. Feathertail rocks! [[User:Kittyfire|'~Kittyfire' My World ]]16:01, February 12, 2010 (UTC) MAAAKE THAT 4 WAAAAAAAAARRRIIIOOOOOORRSS FFFFFFFFFFAANNSSSSSSSSSS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! WH-HOO!!!!!!!!!!!! MY FAVORITE IS BLUESTAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAR!!!!!!!!!! BYYYYYAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! - Febluver (How funky is your chicken, How loose is your goose!) 02:29, February 13, 2010 (UTC) :Firepaw [[User:Bowser101|'~Bowserstar']] Talk to the new leader of ThunderClan 21:58, February 12, 2010 (UTC) WHAT!!!!!!!!!!yOU GUYS ALSO READ THE SERIES?!?!?!?!YAY I'M NOT ALONE!!!!!!!!!MY FAVE IS ALSO BLUESTAR!!!!!!!!!!!!--Randompnfnerd 20:02, February 13, 2010 (UTC) "Officially Season 3"? Bowser, what's your source for this? The only thing I've seen is that "Just Passing Through / Candace's Big Day" is listed in Season 2 on iTunes. -- Ryan Stoppable (call me, beep me) 19:07, February 12, 2010 (UTC) :in the Season 3 page, it listed the episodes as season 3. also, it has been a long time since the last new episode, and that is usually a characteristic of a new season in any show. [[User:Bowser101|'~Bowserstar']] Talk to the new leader of ThunderClan 22:00, February 12, 2010 (UTC) Season 3 (not yet), season 2 still airing. We users love you in this wikia, but season 3 has not release yet. Please do not add any more season 3 new episodes until season 3 is release. Season 2 contains 39 episodes. For source: http://www.animationmagazine.net/article/8667 or http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/List_of_Phineas_and_Ferb_episodes#Season_2:_2009-2010. Thank you! And Happy Valentine's Day. We thank you for your work in this wikia no matter what. Just don't add the season 3 category on the Template:Episodes page. We love you. Brandon101 05:22, February 13, 2010 (UTC) Re: please I will stay, but you will see me less here and I won't ship as much. ~~Zacbio (I have a crush on Isabella!)'(talk to me) 13:28, February 13, 2010 (UTC) : I've reconsodered. I might leave if the following happens: 1) You countine to pressure me to ship again, 2) Anyone starts a shipping blog that leads to peoples feelings getting hurt, 3) You undo the edits''' on my userpage. Please think about this and tell me if you can do it. ~~Zacbio (I have a crush on Isabella!)'(talk to me) 13:41, February 13, 2010 (UTC)' :: You undide my edit to my userpage. I will not undo it for now, but if you continue to undo my edits to my page, I will leave. ~~Zacbio (I have a crush on Isabella!)'(talk to me) 13:44, February 13, 2010 (UTC) :: I'm not going to stop shipping, I'm just gonna tone it down. ~~Zacbio (I have a crush on Isabella!)'(talk to me) 15:13, February 13, 2010 (UTC) :::I know. i just really enjoy shipping. i enjoy screaming "PHINABELLA!!!" on shipping blogs. I really do. it's one of my favorite activities. [[User:Bowser101|'~Bowserstar']] Talk to the new leader of ThunderClan 15:17, February 13, 2010 (UTC) :: Yeah, I did see your project, I just joined it. ~~Zacbio (I have a crush on Isabella!)'(talk to me) 19:25, February 13, 2010 (UTC) The girl I like You know how I talk about the girl I like, well she loves drawing Isabella and other Phineas and Ferb charatcer. And sometimes we draw picture for eachother or we show eachother. I used to sit beside her, but now I sit in front of her. I also like bugging her (and she said that when a boy bugs a girl it means that he likes her) and then I blushed when she said that. She acts like Isabella but not as crushy. And I found out one girl that I like likes me back, so yeah, I'm happy! Isabella is mine, not Phineas'! ~~Zacbio (I have a crush on Isabella!)'(talk to me) 20:53, February 13, 2010 (UTC) :Awesome. you should put somethin' about that on your userpage! Whoo(sorta) Im so glad you worked things out! Favor! Um, about that favor are you still up to it? Ok its a custom userbox that says: This users warrior name is Bluepelt. and can the picture be my user picture? when you got the time can you make it? Oh and if you want me to e-mail the full pic just give a hollar! - Febluver (Bluepelt) 00:05, February 15, 2010 (UTC) Re: Favor Most do redirect, but '''Phinbella '''redirects to '''User: Phinbella. Phineas+Isabella '''does not redirect. Also, '''Isabella's crush on Phineas '''should be a redirect. ~~Zacbio (I have a crush on Isabella!)'(talk to me) 20:37, February 15, 2010 (UTC) :Because of the ban on couple-named pages, '''Phinbella' is create=sysop right now. but, i've asked Topher and RRabbit42 to un-sysop it. I will redirect Isabella's crush on Phineas ::UPDATE: I've redirected the one you suggested as well as many other new redirects, still waiting on Phinbella. you can't use (+) signs in titles, and you have to name redirects, so that won't work. however, my redirects are the first results when searching Phineas+Isabella or Isabella+Phineas [[User:Bowser101|'~Bowserstar']] Talk to the new leader of ThunderClan 21:15, February 15, 2010 (UTC) Re: favor? I typed in "Phinbella" and it took me to some user page. Apparently, there is a user out there named Phinbella who likes cheese. I don't think there's anything you can do about it now, though. -- Hearts and Smilez 21:42, February 15, 2010 (UTC) :Phin-bella should redirect okay though, try it out. SomeoneD RE:? No...well, it's part of my nickname...I have 3 that I molded into one. You see, Goldfish is my main name. I was perry the platypus for halloween, and I'm without a doubt the biggest fan in my school, so people call me perry, and darkskull is my supervillain identity...It's from a story i wrote in english last year...We had to say what we'd do if we had super powers...Dooby Dooby Doo Bah AgentGoldfish (Talk) 00:08, February 16, 2010 (UTC) What's up? Hi Bowser! I am so so so happy you didn't leave! So happy! Sorry, I haven't been on the wiki since Friday, I've been busy. I have alot to figure out since my absence. 1.) What made you decide to come back, and how did you get your user page back so quickly? 2.) I don't understand what you want me to do for the favor thing. It's good to see you back! =D ILovePhineasAndFerb 02:18, February 16, 2010 (UTC) :1)Zacbio was gonna leave, and i realized what i've got going here is to good to leave over a fight :1)I just reverted the edit to my Userpage :2: I just want you to try to MAKE the system not redirect something that means Phinabella. how do I do so? ILovePhineasAndFerb 03:45, February 16, 2010 (UTC) ::Make up anything you can think of that could potentially mean Phinabella. search it. if it doesn't redirect, tell me. rinse and repeat for as many words and Phrases as you can think of that mean Phinabella. Shipping redirects All 42 redirects have been deleted. We do not need 40 redirects for every possible shipping combination of Ferb/Gretchen, Ferb/Vanessa, etc. This is not a shipping wiki. It is an encyclopedia of the show that happens to have a little shipping in it. — RRabbit42 (leave a message) 07:28, February 16, 2010 (UTC) Tri-State Gazette Issue 14 Re: Why is your avatar... To symbolize my quest for the search of them of course, why else? felinoel ~ (Talk) 07:35, February 17, 2010 (UTC) Isabella's page For the record, I'm not screwing it up and it was okay before and now you the one is screwing it up. I just making her article in a good neutral point of view "No fan base please". And you are so wrong about season 3 before that I remember. Pal. Continue:talk True, Isabella page don't involve in Season 3' what I'm refering that you made a mistake of that before that I taught you were right. Now, what I'm talking about is that you adding unneccesary fact for Isabella and some of them are wrong and fewof it that can be view in her relationship with Phineas and everything in clean up and your reverting it back and stating the it's not fix. Even if your a 14 1/2 year old boy, try to explain the topic in a good point of view, and I was more experience since I also help editing and fixing in Wikipedia. (list) Won't redirect "Phinabella" dose'nt redirect. ILovePhineasAndFerb 23:11, February 17, 2010 (UTC) "PhineasxIsabella" dose'nt redirect. ILovePhineasAndFerb 23:18, February 17, 2010 (UTC) vice versa of the above dose'nt redirect. Is this what you're wanting me to do. Am I doing it right? I'm just searching different Phinebella terms to see if they take me to Isabella's relationship with Phineas. Am I doing what you want me to do? ILovePhineasAndFerb 23:24, February 17, 2010 (UTC) Please help Please help me with FerbFan102. He's now continuing. Please! Leave him a message, cause I already did! What is he targeting me! ~~Zacbio (I have a crush on Isabella!)'(talk to me) 00:55, February 18, 2010 (UTC) I did? I wanted to reply ealier, but I couldn't. So now. I did make Bob go away? Great, just because he put the absent user template on his user page means I made him go? So, where's the prove? If you have the prove showing I am the reason, show me. I'm in control of what I've said here and there's nothing too harsh that can make him go. You, 14-and-a-half-year-old-boy, you are taking things way to serious. That's all I have to say. Reply to me on my talk page. Bye, [[User:PerryPerry|'~PerryPerry - The Perry (and Phinbella) lover']] 03:16, February 18, 2010 (UTC) :It could be a coincidence. Anyway, have you ever tried to look at his blogs and see how negative they are? I said I'm not insulting anyone. I'm serious, I'm not a hypocrite of any kind.He has the right to speak his mind ans I have the right to speak mine, even though I know for 80% he won't listen to me. Yours truly, [[User:PerryPerry|'~PerryPerry - The Perry (and Phinbella) lover']] 04:21, February 18, 2010 (UTC) :The Away template just says that a person is going to be away for a little bit. It doesn't specify a length of time or permanence. It's kind of like saying "I'm going on vacation". — RRabbit42 (leave a message) 04:32, February 18, 2010 (UTC) Main page Search engines look at the main page for key words. Replacing it with a template could cause our search ranking to go down. — RRabbit42 (leave a message) 04:35, February 18, 2010 (UTC) I Tried! I tried to fix the "Ferb's lines" page and realised i can't work the tables! what should I do?!? Lost in Ferb-Land... 04:43, February 20, 2010 (UTC) the html is workable once you get used to it. [[User:Bowser101|'~Bowserstar']] Talk to the new leader of ThunderClan 22:04, February 28, 2010 (UTC) Template I have that template up for a few reasons: I might be at other wikis and therefore might not be here, I might use my IP instead, I might not talk to users as much as usaully. I'm planning to get more mainspace edits. I will keep it up unless I stop my plans. ~~Zacbio (I have a crush on Isabella!)'(talk to me) 01:28, March 2, 2010 (UTC) Tri-State Gazette Issue 15 help! when ever u get back i need help with a user box its the one that zacibo made its on randompnfnerds talk page please help!!! Tell the World, please... I am officially no longer Randompnfnerd. I find that too long. Oh, yeah, I'm in Mexico as I type this. So, I awnsered your question. Daisy56 15:15, March 15, 2010 (UTC) Greetings Greetings, Brokenstar. I love The Warriors Series! Your kittypet does look like Fireheart! Raya 17:27, March 15, 2010 (UTC) Tri-State Gazette Issue 16 It has been awhile.. The title is so true! Thanks for messaging me, I've just been going through a lot. As for usersboxes, I do belive a made a couple more. :) Umm, I just wanna let you know I am a fan of Seekers, Erin Hunters' second series simalair to Warriors. :) ---Zacbio Hi Bowser! It's been a while since I've heard from you. What's up?ILovePhineasAndFerb 20:08, March 26, 2010 (UTC) :Finished Warriors series 1. [[User:Bowser101|'~Bowser (or Brokenstar, depending on where you live)']] Talk to the new leader of ShadowClan 01:40, March 28, 2010 (UTC) Tri-State Gazette Issue 17 Change to Main Page Please do not add sections to the Main Page. It took several weeks for the community to agree on that layout. If you'd like to add something, please suggest it on Talk:Phineas and Ferb Wiki so that we can discuss it. —Topher (talk) 07:28, April 3, 2010 (UTC) Avatar Thanks! I found it on the fanon wiki (and I won't take credit for it, it's MarieMunro's). [[User:American che|'American che' Oh, look, a flying man...]] Whatcha doin'? 14:15, April 3, 2010 (UTC) Shipping ain't my thing Read the title. I hope these doesn't break our friendship. Hope you understand. Zacbio|BioZac Zacbio? FerbFan102 15:54, April 11, 2010 (UTC) Navigational templates I have taken your previous changes to the Fireside Girls template and consolidated them into smaller links. Navigational templates like that need to be kept simple for ease of use. The way you had it, it took up almost the entire screen when all the options were expanded out. It would have been even larger if someone were to actually go in and add the accomplishment patches that you provided a section for. — RRabbit42 (leave a message) 15:50, April 11, 2010 (UTC) Tri-State Gazette Issue 18 Tri-State Gazette Issue 19 Hex dump of Isabella's picture I have moved the hex dump of one of Isabella's pictures to your personal workspace: User:Bowser101/picture hex dump. I'm not sure what the average reader will get out of seeing this raw data. It's not in a format that will have any meaning to them. Even a computer programmer would still display it as a picture rather than its data, and most of the people that come to this wiki aren't computer programmers. What do you plan to use this for, and why did you think it was important enough to be linked to in the first paragraph on Isabella page? — RRabbit42 (leave a message) 19:44, May 16, 2010 (UTC) :To be honest with you, even if I didn't know what it was, I'd be impressed that I could go into this wiki and just look for a Hex Dump of Isabella and find it. as for the first paragraph, I couldn't think of a better place on her page than her general information to put a Hex Dump of her. the specific picture I picked was the most famous picture of her, so I thought it would be a could file to represent her. (by the way, the file you're using on here has been tampered with, if you look closely at the bottom-right of the Hex Dump, you can see someone typed a word of two into the Metadata.) [[User:Bowser101|'~Bowser (or Brokenstar, depending on where you live)']] Talk to the new leader of ShadowClan 01:39, May 18, 2010 (UTC) :: `H...... F.(...`. 0 .)..`... ....R... ..IEND.B `. specifically, they inserted the word "friend" as seen in the snippet of a few bytes' translated data. [[User:Bowser101|'~Bowser (or Brokenstar, depending on where you live)']] Talk to the new leader of ShadowClan 02:10, May 18, 2010 (UTC) Tri-State Gazette Issue 20